The proposed conference will be the third Gordon Research Conference on Bioengineering and Orthopedic Sciences. The theme of this Conference will be "Responses of Connective Tissues under Biophysical Environment and Joint Functional Activity." The Conference will be devided into eight scientific sessions for four and one-half days. These sessions will deal with synovial joint, ligament and tendon responses under physiologic load and their degeneration and repair mechanisms; the biological and biophysical stimuli for bone growth and remodeling; and the muscle and joint forces in the extremities and back under daily activities. One evening session will be devoted to two eminent scientists (Carl Brighton and Andy Bassett) who will address the current state of the art and science in electrical stimulation of bone and connective tissues. The ojbectives of the Conference will be to: 1) enhance communications among scientists in the fields of biology, medicine and engineering; 2) discuss research problems of mutual interest; 3) share research experiences and techniques across the disciplinary boundaries; and 4) discuss new frontiers of research and encourage close collaboration and interplay. The Gordon Research Conference is the ideal setting for scientists in various disciplines in the U.S. and abroad to openly and informally present and discuss their research efforts. This, in turn, will lead to more rapid advances in many basic and applied fields of orthopedic research.